Reason
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: ONESHOT. Di suatu bulan Desember, sebuah mansion milik keluarga Vallendorf ramai dikunjungi banyak orang silih berganti. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada penghuni mansion tsb?


**Title :** Reason

**Rating :** K+

**Genre:**Romance, Tragedy (dengan sedikit comedy)

**Disclaimer :** © ATLUS – Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 4 | © GUST & NISA – Mana Khemia 2 untuk chara, setting :D

**Warning :** Tak ada bocoran summary, langsung ke cerita okeee? *author dilempar*

Mohon maaf bila ada OOCness, AU dan crackpair!

**Note:** Tulisan _Italic _artinya flashback, huruf yang di kurung [] artinya bahan-bahan.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

**Reason**

"_If one of my wish can be granted now, I wish that you'll never go,"_

_

* * *

_

_Hari itu_

_Di tengah Musim dingin_

_Semuanya berakhir…bagiku_

_Ya, aku_

_Aku hanya seorang yang tergolong biasa_

_Di sebuah keluarga kaya yang sudah terbilang biasa_

_Aku sudah bersamanya sejak dulu_

_Bahkan aku diajak sekolah_

_Sedih, senang, aneh, selalu bersamanya_

_Aku sudah mengalami petualangan aneh saat bersekolah bersamanya_

_Aku akhirnya mendapat banyak teman…_

_Yang entah kenapa aku tidak tahu mau bersyukur atau malah menyesal_

_Tapi…_

_Kenapa bisa?_

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa_

_Apakah aku pantas ada di sampingnya? _

CIP CIP CIP

_Pagi hari mulai terasa, sudah sejak pagi rumah ini terasa sangat penuh orang._

_Banyak alchemist, atau dokter yang punya sertifikat Alchemy memenuhi rumah._

_Padahal aku ada disisinya saat ia akan meninggalkan—ehem, maksudku, dia jatuh koma tanpa sebab apa-apa, sudah lama ia menderita sakit yang tidak diketahui apa namanya atau cara menyembuhkannya._

_Aku diam diluar kamarnya, dimana semua alchemist datang mencoba menyembuhkannya dan pergi setelah menyerah. Aku menunggu yang lain—teman-temannya—datang kemari setelah aku mencoba menyampaikan berita tentangnya itu…_

DRAP DRAP DRAP

_Langkah kaki mereka mulai terdengar, walaupun kutahu baru datang 2 orang, aku seketika memasang wajah diam penuh simpati._

"A—Apa ia…"_ pekik salah satu diantara mereka, terdengar jelas dari lantai bawah._

_Kudengar sahutan-sahutan suara dua orang itu seraya langkahnya makin mendekatiku, mereka tampaknya mencariku. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Sebaiknya kukatakan semua yang kutahu…pada mereka._

"Jerktown—!" teriak Ulrika langsung dari ujung lorong.

"Ah, kalian datang juga…"

PLAK! Tamparan Ulrika mendarat di pipi Roze.

"Bukan 'akhirnya'! Apa benar—yang kau beritahu?"

"Ulrika, kau ini bodoh apa bodoh sih? Dari luar mansion ini juga sudah terlihat kan?" ucap Chloe.

"A—Aku tahu kok, cuma aku…tidak bisa percaya! Ini pasti mimpi,"

Tiba-tiba Mana api keluar dari kamar yang ada di dekat Roze—siapa lagi kalau bukan Yun— dan sepertinya ia sudah mendengar pembicaraan mereka bertiga dari awal.

"Ini bukan mimpi. Ojousama—"

Entah kenapa, Ulrika yang mendengarnya langsung menitikkan air mata, Chloe hanya bisa memasang tampang memelasnya. Roze tetap diam.

"Kenapa bisa…Yun?" pekik Ulrika disela-sela tangisnya.

"Pssh, ojousama belum meninggal!" Yun berusaha menenangkan Ulrika. "Kalau kau mau tahu seperti apa kejadiannya, tanya saja pada orang yang ada di samping ojousama saat itu,"

Yun kembali kedalam kamar, mata gadis berambut pirang itu langsung tertuju pada Roze yang daritadi masih memasang pose berpangku tangan khasnya di dekat mereka.

"Pasti kau kan…Jerktown?"

"Memang aku…tapi aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi!"

"Tapi kau kan orang terakhir yang ada disebelahnya, BODOH!"

Roze dan Ulrika pun adu mulut, Chloe berusaha melerai mereka tetapi tidak berguna.

"Ulrika-neesan, Chloe-neesan, dan Roze-niisan…tidak baik bertengkar di rumah orang!"

Suara familiar menghentikan mereka. Yup, itu Enna, beserta Et dan Puniyo datang. Puniyo juga seperti biasa membawa 3 Puni Brothers bersamanya. Et tampak lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Puni…Puni?"

"Katanya, apa benar ini Lily-sama?" ucap Puni Kichi menerjemahkan seperti biasa.

"Dia hanya…jatuh koma," jelas Roze. "Tidak separah apa yang kalian pikir kok, tapi ia tidak kunjung sadar,"

Semua tetap terdiam. Enna berusaha mencairkan suasana…

"Emm, Goto-san dan Pepperon-san tak bisa datang karena ada urusan dengan Gunnar-sensei," ucap Enna.

"…Jadi, kembali ke pertanyaanku, Jerktown!Kenapa Fancypants bisa koma seperti itu!"

Roze menarik napas panjangnya.

"Kan aku udah bilang, AKU GAK TAHU APA-APA, BODOH!"

"…Begitu…" Ulrika menundukkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, kami semua mau kedalam kamar Fancypants, boleh kan?"

"…Terserah kalian,"

Roze tidak bergeming, ia tetap bersandar di dinding itu, melihat yang lain pergi ke dalam kamar Lily. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, cowok berambut biru itu tidak menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi—entah dia menyembunyikan kenyataan atau tidak sanggup menceritakannya.

"Roze-san…"

Whim datang memanggilnya dari arah lain.

"Ada apa, Whim?"

"Roze-san, sebenarnya ada apa dengan ojousama?"

"…Aku cuma ada disebelahnya saat ia akan tidur malam kemarin…"

Whim yang bertanya malah merasa makin bersalah, maid mana itu pun izin pada Roze untuk mengambil teh dan pergi dari sisi Roze yang samasekali tak bergeming. Cowok itu memejamkan matanya lagi, tiba-tiba terbayang kejadian malam itu…

* * *

"_Ojousama,"_

"_Ada apa, Roze?"_

"…_Kau sudah akan terlelap? Aku akan keluar…"_

"_Umm…"_

"_Ada apa lagi, Ojousama?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau…penyakit anehku ini tak bisa disembuhkan dan aku esok hari meninggalkanmu?"_

"…_?"_

"_Maukah kau…terus ada disampingku, Roze?"_

"…"

"_Roze?"_

"…"

* * *

"Roze…?"

Suara lain memanggilnya dan membuyarkan lamunannya, itu suara Ulrika—samar terdengar seperti Lily memanggil namanya seperti biasa.

"O—Oh, gadis bodoh, ada apa?" Roze menjawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

Ulrika langsung menepuk kedua pipi Roze.

"Kau kurang tidur, tidur dulu sana! Kudengar dari Yun kau tidak tidur semalaman!"

"Tidak mau,"

"Kau mau kupaksa?"

"E—Ya…baiklah,"

Roze kembali ke kamarnya dan berusaha tidur. Walaupun masih memikirkan Lily, akhirnya ia bisa memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Tapi yah, sebentar saja ia membuka matanya—dan ia sudah berada di tempat lain…

Roze berada di tengah hamparan padang bunga putih tak berujung, disekelilingnya hanya ada bunga putih dan salju yang turun— dan, ada seseorang berdiri jauh dari mata Roze. Sebenarnya Roze bertanya-tanya kenapa banyak bunga begitu di mimpinya padahal mimpinya itu jelas-jelas di dalam musim yang sama yaitu musim dingin.

Orang itu—cowok berambut biru gelap dengan pakaian hitam, sedang melihat kearah lain. Roze yang tak tahu apa-apa pun menghampirinya.

"Err…halo?" Roze menepuk bahu orang itu.

"Ya?" jawab orang itu simpel. "Siapa kau…?"

"Rozeluxe Meitzen…, kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Rozeluxe…nama yang aneh,"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Baik R…Roz…Rozeluxe-san—ah namamu sulit sekali diucapkan—aku juga tidak tahu, aku baru saja tidur dan bermimpi seperti ini,"

"O—Oh…" Roze terduduk diam. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu bocah aneh?"

"Aku bukan bocah…" sergahnya. "Namaku…Naoto Shirogane,"

Sementara diwaktu yang sama, setelah mungkin…ratusan alchemist gagal menyembuhkan Lily, datang sekelompok alchemist lain kerumah itu bersama Goto dan Pepperoni. Rombongan alchemist yang berjumlah 5 orang itu langsung menuju kamar Lily setelah Whim menunjukkan arah ke kamar Lily.

"Oh, animal suit guy datang…" kata Chloe datar.

"Aih…nona-nona, aku datang—" Goto membuka pintu kamar dengan perasaan bahagia (?)

"Pepperon, Goto! Kalian dari mana aja?" pekik Ulrika memotong dialog Goto.

"Ah, onee-san. Gunnar-sensei memanggil kami untuk sebuah hal, lalu ia menyerahkan rombongan alchemist ini untuk Lily-neesan,"

"Me—menyerahkan? Tunggu, kami ini bukan kriminal, Pepperoni-san!" ucap salah satu wanita di rombongan itu yang rambutnya berwarna biru terang.

Semua yang tadi mengelilingi tempat tidur Lily pun bubar, Yun masih bertanya-tanya soal alchemist-alchemist itu.

"Kalian suruhan Gunnar-san, kan? Siapa kalian?"

Cowok yang memakai sweater hitam maju kedepan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kami adalah…teman—ah, bisa dibilang adik kelas dari Gunnar-senpai," pemuda itu menunduk. "Namaku Vayne, Vayne Aurelius."

Vayne itu lalu mengenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu yang berjejer sebarisan. Ia mulai dari paling kiri.

"Yang paling muda diantara kami ini Anna Lemouri, disebelahnya yang berkuping kucing (?) itu Nicole Mimi Tithel—Nikki, lalu yang berambut pink panjang ini Jessica Philomele, lalu…partnerku yang berkacamata ini Roxis Rosenkrantz dan…"

"Dan…?" Semua yang mengikuti perkenalan Vayne bingung.

"Di—dimana dia?" tanya Vayne pada Anna.

"Ada disini kok," jawab Roxis.

"Yahoo~"

Anggota satu lagi? Yup! Ia adalah wanita muda tembus pandang, dan ia langsung muncul dan masih dalam keadaan melayang—hantu yang rambutnya abu-abu panjang tak terkira yang mengenakan dress putih dan sebuah boneka beruang pink yang menemaninya.

"Wuaaaah…" Chloe tampak takjub, ia melihat hantu itu dari atas kebawah.

"Ha—Han…" Ulrika dan Et ingin teriak tapi mulutnya ditutup oleh Yun.

"Puniii…"

"Em, adikku bilang beruangnya lucu…"

"Vayne-san? Apa hantu ini juga teman kalian?" tanya Enna. "Ternyata bukan angkatan kita saja yang aneh-aneh isinya…"

"Namaku Pamela Ibis, salam kenal~" ucap Pamela dengan nadanya yang biasa.

"Baiklah, perkenalan anda selesai, Aurelius!" kata Yun. "Silahkan kalian…segera bekerja,"

"Baiklah…"

* * *

Vayne awalnya memeriksa Lily, sementara Roxis dan Anna sudah menyebar entah kemana. Jess, Nikki dan Pamela masih diruangan itu dan semua orang yang tadi juga masih menyaksikan—kecuali Chloe, Peperon, Goto dan Et yang pergi entah kemana—jadi sisa Enna, Ulrika, Puniyo dan Yun.

"Secara logis sih…dia tidak apa-apa," gumam Vayne. "Tapi…"

"Jadi… Vayne-kun?" tanya Jess.

"Nikki, Pamela! Tolong laporkan hal ini ke Anna dan Roxis!"

"Siap, Dokter Vayne!"

"J…Jangan seformal itu…"

Nikki dan Pamela pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Vayne, Jess dan beberapa orang masih disana. Ulrika tampak memperhatikan Vayne dengan seksama.

"Kau tampak seperti…Alchemist yang luar biasa, Vayne-san,"

"Begitukah? Terima kasih…" Vayne tersipu malu.

"Jadi…kalian juga lulusan Al-Revis seperti Gunnar-sensei?" tanya Enna.

"Tentu saja, kami seangkatan dengan Gunnar-senpai!" jawab Jess riang. "Yah, dari dulu sampai sekarang Gunnar-senpai masih tak terduga~"

"Yup, dia tiba-tiba menyuruh kita kemari padahal kita baru mau mengunjunginya setelah sudah lama tidak bertemu! Apa mungkin dia malu? Hahaha" balas Vayne.

Semua pun tertawa.

"Tak kusangka orang seperti dia punya teman-teman normal seperti kalian…" Yun menggelengkan kepala.

"…Aku juga tak menyangka kalian bisa jadi murid Gunnar-senpai," ucap Jess.

"Err…tidak juga Jessica-san. Murid Gunnar-sensei artinya ada di combat class, aku alchemy class dan Enna + Puniyo ada di general studies class,"

Jess dan Vayne terheran-heran.

"Jadi…siapa saja murid combat class?" tanya Vayne.

"Kakakku Et…" jawab Enna singkat.

"Puni! (Roze-san)"

"Yah Jerktown juga anggota combat class…!" sambung Ulrika, padahal Puniyo menyebutnya duluan.

"Eh, Jerktown?" tanya Jess bingung. "Siapa?"

* * *

Kembali ke dunia mimpi Roze. Tanpa disangka, ia bertemu Naoto Shirogane yang menurutnya bocah aneh yang datang dari suatu dimensi lain.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Rozeluxe-san?"

Pertanyaan Naoto seperti biasa langsung to the point. Maklum, insting detektifnya tidak bisa dihentikan. Memang Roze ada masalah, tetapi buat apa cerita pada orang yang benar-benar asing baginya?

"A—Aku? Kan kubilang aku cuma tidur lalu ada disini!"

"Kurasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu…" Naoto manggut-manggut. "Menurut hipotesisku, caramu berbicara rasanya agak lebih parau dan…dari wajahmu kau tampak kelelahan…"

Roze tidak mengelak lagi, ia malas dan capek. Roze pun mengangguk mendengar narasi dari Naoto barusan.

"Ah, seperti yang kuduga…" Naoto tersenyum. "Apa yang membuatmu bermasalah, Rozeluxe-san?"

Mereka berdua duduk ditengah padang bunga itu berdua—jangan anggap mereka pacaran—Roze masih menganggap kalau Naoto itu cowok. Roze tidak tahu harus bercerita darimana…

* * *

"_Ehem! Roze, jadi…bagaimana jawabanmu, Roze?"_

"_So, Soal apa, ojousama?"_

"_Kalau aku mati, maukah kau menemaniku untuk selamanya?"_

"_I…Itu…"_

"_Hmm…?"_

"_A, Aku…belum bisa menjawabnya!"_

"_Kalau begitu, kutunggu jawabanmu besok pagi ya Roze! Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya kau akan kupukul…mengerti?"_

"_Ba—Baik ojousama!"_

"_Nah, oyasumi Roze…"_

"_Oyasumi…"_

_Saat ia menutup mata, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dan, akupun mencoba membangunkannya saat pagi hari seperti biasanya, aku sudah menyiapkan jawabanku dan bahkan tidak tidur semalaman._

_Tapi…_

_Ia sudah…_

_Sudah…_

_

* * *

_

"ROZELUXE MEITZEN-SAN!"

"I—Iya?"

Lagi-lagi lamunan Roze dikejutkan oleh orang lain—yah, kali ini oleh Naoto. Entah kenapa raut wajah Naoto terlihat khawatir.

"Rozeluxe-san…tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja masalahmu!"

Naoto memegang erat-erat tangan Roze yang dingin di depan mata Roze.

"Ini bukan duniamu…ini dunia mimpi, ceritakan saja semuanya agar kau lega!" pinta Naoto lagi.

"…Aku…"

* * *

Adegan kembali kita potong. *author diinjek pembaca*

Sekarang, scene berubah ke ruang baca di mansion Valendorf itu. Roxis ada disana, bersama tumpukan gunung buku. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan membolak-balik halaman buku.

"Roxis-san, Roxis-san, buku apa yang kau baca?"

Chloe juga ada disana, dia menyendiri di pojokan bersama beberapa buku bertema gaib. Melihat Roxis ada disana dan meraup nyaris separuh buku yang ada di rak, gadis hitam itu merasa tertarik.

"Cuma sedikit buku resep synthetis alchemist kuno dan info soal beberapa penyakit baru, aku harus menambahkannya di jurnalku,"

Roxis tampak sibuk menyortir semua yang ia temukan disebuah buka catatan kecil. Ia meraih pena didalam jubahnya dan mulai menulis beberapa halaman buku yang ia pegang. Chloe—yang merasa takjub pun hanya melihat saja.

"Emm, kau punya buku resep soal…incantation?"

"Aku punya banyak rekomendasi, kau mau lihat?"

Roxis mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat didalam tas yang ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Chloe. Setelah berselang lama mereka mengobrol soal buku, Pamela datang dari dalam rak buku paling ujung.

"Roxis-kun, ketemu!" ucap Pamela riang.

"Hm? Ada apa, Pamela?"

"Begini…"

Mereka berdua bisik-bisikan sementara Chloe berusaha menjauh.

"Oh…begitu yah?" Roxis berdehem.

Pamela mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Gadis hitam, siapa namamu?"

"…Chloe Hartzog," jawab Chloe singkat.

"Err, apa kau tahu soal sebuah bunga putih yang tumbuh di musim dingin?" tanya Roxis tiba-tiba pada Chloe.

"Bunga putih? …Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Kurasa itu kunci untuk membangunkan kembali Liliane Valendorf ini…" Roxis terdiam. "Ada satu item yang bisa membangunkannya, dan bahan utamanya itu!"

Di waktu yang sama, di ruang tamu mansion.

Anna, Whim, Et dan Pepperon ada disana, menikmati teh buatan Whim bersama beberapa kue. Goto? Dia pergi keluar mansion, tidak ada yang tahu ia kemana.

"Haa~h memang enak berpikir sambil minum teh~" kata Anna yang daritadi meneguk teh.

"Nee, Anna-neesan, sebenarnya Lily-san itu sakit apa?" tanya Pepperon.

"Jangan tanya aku, yang memeriksanya kan Vayne-senpai, aku cuma bagian synthetize bersama Roxis-senpai!" jelasnya.

"Synthetize? Ooh! Kau juga alchemist?" Whim penasaran.

"Yup, aku juga Alchemist! Tapi yah…tak sejago para senpaiku,"

"Berarti kau punya…Mana?" mata Whim berkaca-kaca.

"Err…iya. Nih, Mana of Illusion, Faustus!"

Anna mengeluarkan mana berekor panjang dari tasnya. Bagi para fans (?) Atelier Iris dan Mana Khemia mungkin sudah tahu bentuk Faustus seperti apa ^^;

"Waaah~ lucunyaaaa," Et mengelus Faustus—yah, Faustus diam saja.

Dan bertepatan dengan itu, Nikki datang menghampiri Anna.

"Anna~" panggil Nikki.

"Oh, Nikki-senpai, ada apa?"

Nikki menarik telinga Anna dan membisikkan sesuatu. Pepperon awalnya ingin mencuri dengar, tetapi langsung di stop oleh Whim. Et masih asyik mainan Faustus.

"Ah, aku mengerti,"

"Jadi apa, Anna?" tanya Nikki lagi.

"Yang kita perlukan 'Sacred Water', 'Goddess Fruit', 'Shiny Stone' dan 'White Flower'…"

"Untuk apa itu, Anna-san?" Whim ikutan bertanya.

"Sedikit item untuk membangunkan Liliane-san!" ucap Nikki.

"Lily…apa Lily bisa sadar?" ucap Et yang sudah bosan dengan Faustus ^^;

"Kurasa bisa, asalkan kita bisa melakukan synthetize item itu. Aku akan mencari Roxis-senpai bersama Nikki-senpai. Kalian kembali saja ke tempat Lilianne-san!"

Perintah Anna pun segera ditanggapi. Kamar Lily pun kembali penuh. Vayne dan Jess masih disana, bersama Ulrika. Puniyo, Yun dan Enna tidak ada disana, mereka disuruh Jess untuk mencari info bersama Pamela dan Roxis.

* * *

"Aku…tidak bisa melindungi seseorang…" ucap Roze jelas pada Naoto.

Mata biru Naoto tidak bergeming dari pandangan Roze yang terkesan kemana-mana dan gelisah.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Naoto.

"Nonaku, seorang yang menurutku berharga,"

"Nona? Wah, kau itu pelayan yang baik…"

"Siapa? Aku bukan siapapun dia, aku hanya pengecut yang kabur dari kenyataan karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya!"

"Tapi…"

"APA LAGI, SHIROGANE? AKU INI GAGAL—ANDAI AKU BISA MENJAWAB PERTANYAANNYA SEBELUM IA JATUH KOMA—"

Roze terlihat sangat menyesal. Pemuda berambut biru terang itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya sedalam-dalam yang ia bisa.

"Kata siapa kau kabur, Roze-san?"

Naoto memegang kedua pundak Roze. Roze pun mengadah dan menatap Naoto yang ternyata menangis didepannya.

"Kau masih bisa…menyatakan jawabanmu pada nonamu itu, nonamu belum mati, kau pasti bisa berusaha membuatnya tersenyum lagi…"

"…Kenapa kamu… bisa seyakin itu, Shirogane…?"

Naoto membuka topinya dan menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Karena kau tidak sendirian, Rozeluxe-san."

"…"

"Pasti ada juga orang yang ingin nonamu itu terus hidup, dan banyak yang ingin membantumu bila kau jujur pada mereka—orang-orang yang ingin nonamu hidup,"

Nampaknya pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu

Buat apa ia memanggil Ulrika dan yang lain?

Untuk apa semua yang ia panggil datang menemui Lily?

Alasan itulah yang dijelaskan Naoto padanya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, Shirogane."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Rozeluxe-san, aku juga senang untukmu."

"Kalau begitu…"

Roze membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi beberapa langkah dari Naoto. Angin kencang berhembus di dunia lain itu. Naoto melepas Roze dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu suatu hari nanti, Rozeluxe-san?"

"Mungkin bisa…bila kita bermimpi lagi," senyum Roze senang. "Oh ya, aku baru sadar kalau kau itu perempuan…"

Roze dan Naoto tertawa kecil, mereka berdua tampak bahagia.

Tapi pertemuan mereka berakhir disini.

"Shirogane…terima kasih,"

"Aku harap kau senang, Rozeluxe-san…"

* * *

Langit-langit

Itulah apa yang Roze lihat ketika terbangun.

Whim ada di samping Roze, tampak maid itu membawakan teh.

"…Whim?"

"Ah…Roze-san! Bukan maksudku untuk membangunkan—"

"Hmmm…bukan itu— maksudku, bagaimana keadaan ojousama?"

Whim tersenyum, seraya memegang nampan teh dan menyerahkan teh yang ia taruh di nampan itu pada Roze, maid es itu mulai berbicara.

"Ia masih belum siuman, tetapi ada alchemist yang bilang bila kita menemukan 'White Flower' untuk bahan synthetize item, kita dapat membangunkan ojousama!" jelasnya.

"Bunga putih? Di tengah musim dingin begini?"

"Aku juga heran mendengar penjelasannya dari Roxis-san dan Anna-san tapi mereka bilang hanya bunga itu saja,"

Roze teringat pemandangan di mimpinya—mirip dengan sebuah tempat di dekat mansion Valendorf…

Ya, di taman belakang mansion ini, ada sepetak ladang bunga putih yang persis ada di mimpi Roze!

Roze pun langsung kabur ke lantai bawah.

"Roze-san? Tehmu belum kau habiskan—Roze-san!"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Roze menuju taman belakang, dan ada Goto disana sedang menatap taman itu.

"Kau datang juga, Pemuda bodoh,"

"Siapa yang bod—ehem! Maksudku, kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku? Aku cuma menunggu diluar, aku malas menunggu didalam,"

"Hoo…yasudahlah, kau lihat bunga putih disini?"

"Ya, ada satu, namanya Poinsettia." Goto menunjuk tengah halaman. "Kebetulan cuma ada satu batang yang tumbuh dan warnanya pun putih seperti yang kau cari…"

"…? Kenapa kau bisa tahu…?"

"Hmhmhm…aku ini bisa membaca pikiranmu kan?"

"Err, sudahlah! Aku harus cepat—terimakasih, Goto!"

Goto tersenyum sok seperti biasa melihat Roze bergegas. Roze seketika pun membuka kamar Lily dan menunjukkan bunga putih itu.

"AH! ITU DIA BUNGANYA!" teriak Anna histeris.

"OOOH!" Roxis tampak takjub.

"Itu artinya…Fancypants bisa selamat…Jerktown?" mata Ulrika sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Belum semudah itu—kita harus sukses synthetize-nya karena bahannya cuma 1!" peringat Vayne. "Kita butuh bantuan semuanya—ayo synthetize bersama!"

Yah, setelah bahan-bahan dikumpulkan selain bunga Poinsettia—kebanyakan bahan-bahan yang mudah ditemukan seperti [Super Pure Water], [Twillight Berry] dan [Tear of Light] yang ternyata sudah dicari oleh Puniyo, Enna dan Yun barusan.

Dan, Synthetize gabungan pun dimulai…untuk Lily.

* * *

**Item name :** Purgatory Liquid (Anna yang namain ^^;)

**Bahan :**

-Super Pure Water

-Twillight Berry

-Tear of Light

-Poinsettia

* * *

"Cara synthnya gimana, Anna-san?" tanya Whim.

"err…pertama kita butuh bantuan Soul Mana…"

"Uuh~"

Ulrika mengeluarkan Uryu yang dia simpan disuatu tempat.

"Ini Soul Mana!" ucap Ulrika.

"Yup, suruh dia mencampur bahan 1 dan 2…lalu…Dark Magician?"

"Aku tidak hitam…" ucap Chloe yang ada di balik Roxis.

"Kau harus ikut synthetize dengan Soul Mana! Lalu—"

* * *

Author : Maaf kalo agak saya cepetin ^^;

* * *

Yak, synthetize pun berjalan mulus, dan [Purgatory Liquid] pun siap. Roze memegang botolnya, dan meminumkannya sedikit pada Lily—err no kiss yah?

"…Hrmm…"

Lily membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah sekelilingnya yang penuh orang.

"Mm…ada apa? Kok…rame?"

"FANCYPAAAAAAAAAANTS—!"

Ulrika sekejap langsung memeluk Lily.

"He—Hei…Ulri—Country Bumpkin…ngapain kau—"

Semua nampak gembira, terlebih lagi Roze yang paling khawatir dengan ojousama-nya itu. Traveling Alchemist itu pun pergi bersama Ulrika dan yang lain beberapa saat kemudian. Valendorf Mansion kembali tenang, keadaan Lily pun semakin membaik.

Dan, malam pun tiba di Valendorf Mansion. Roze kembali di samping Lily malam itu.

"Umm…Roze?"

"Iya, ojousama?"

"Bisa antarkan aku…ke halaman belakang?"

"Eh? Ada apa, ojousama?"

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar, itu saja kok,"

Mematuhi perintah sang nona, Roze pun menemani Lily ke lantai bawah dan langsung keluar ke pekarangan tempat Roze mengambil bunga putih itu.

Cuaca lumayan menusuk tulang malam itu…

Tapi, apa yang akan Lily lakukan? Ia berdua dengan Roze dan Whim belum sempat ke kamar Lily saat itu.

"Cuacanya dingin sekali…ojousama…" Roze kedinginan.

"Siapa suruh ini bulan Desember?" Lily mulai ngobrol ngaco.

Mereka berdua malah terus ngobrol padahal sudah kedinginan.

"Roze, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Hah? Aku belum lihat kalender…"

Dengan wajah memerah, Lily menarik tangan Roze. Nona kaya yang agak Tsundere itu memakaikan sebuah cincin yang tampaknya terbuat dari es di jari manis Roze.

"O—ojousama apa ini?"

"ITU CINCIN BODOH!" Muka Lily masih merah padam—tapi ia mulai berlaku tsundere seperti biasa. "HARI INI HARI ULANG TAHUNMU, KAN? AKU CUMA MEMBERI CINCIN ITU UNTUK HADIAH, BUKAN BERARTI AKU MAU TUNANGAN DENGANMU ATAU TIDAK!"

"…Baik ojousama," Roze yang mendengar itu tersenyum—senyum yang sangat ikhlas dan innocent.

"Ke—kenapa dengan senyummu itu? Grr…ce—cepat kembali ke dalam mansion! Aku sudah kedinginan!" Lily pun berlari duluan karena malu.

Sementara di dalam mansion, Whim tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Wah, wah ojousama, tampaknya Meeting ke-100 kita berhasil…" Whim merasa bahagia karena ia tak akan dihukum lagi…sepertinya sih.

Whim sudah menyiapkan coklat panas di kamar Lily, dan mereka bertiga tetap ngobrol biasa—yah, sepertinya Roze mulai menerima cinta Lily sejak saat itu. Berkat perkataan Naoto Shirogane—bocah aneh yang ia temui di mimpinya. Hidup baru Roze dan Lily baru saja dimulai…

* * *

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Naoto?_

Semenjak mimpi itu, ia pun terbangun di pagi hari didalam kamarnya dan sekolah seperti biasanya di Yasogami High…

Lunchtime, Yasogami High Rooftop.

Hari ini, Rise, Naoto dan Kanji makan siang bersama dengan bekal masing-masing. Naoto yang keliatan agak lesu pun menjadi objek pertanyaan Rise.

"Hei, Naoto-kun, ada apa? Kok lesu?" tanya Rise.

"Ah…umm…cuma memikirkan tentang mimpiku pagi ini…"

"Kau mimpi apa? Monster?" Kanji ikut nimbrung.

"Aww, Kanji-kun! Bilang aja kau mau Naoto-kun memimpikanmu!"

"Sh—Shut up!"

Mereka semua tertawa melihat reaksi Kanji—yah, Kanji sendiri juga ikut tertawa.

"Yah…aku bertemu seseorang yang sedang kesusahan dimimpiku…Err,"

Rise dan Kanji mulai memperhatikan cerita Naoto.

"Umm…orang itu bilang dia ada masalah dengan…tuan putrinya lalu aku membantunya dan ia bilang akan menemuiku lagi…"

Sekejap Kanji langsung memasang wajah cemburu yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Rise lagi.

"Naoto-kun, Kanji-kun cemburu tuh…"

"Wh—Wha? HENTIKAN ITU, RISE!"

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa lepas lagi.

Dalam hati, Naoto yang tertawa saat itu berkata.

_Rozeluxe-san…_

_Apakah kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kau cari?_

_Kalau kau berhasil._

_Jangan lupa beritahu aku, ya…_

The End

* * *

**A/N:**Yak! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo cerita ini sangat tidak memuaskan keinginan anda…boleh saya minta review? Ahahaha saya ga maksa kok, tinggalin aja juga ga masalah. Terimakasih sudah membaca~ ^^


End file.
